A Birthday to remember
by Wolf Warrior22
Summary: Just a Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash one shot. Enjoy! I don't own MLP:FIM or any related characters. NOT a ScootalooXRainbow story!


**A Birthday Surprise**

The orange Pegasus sat in Sugarcube Corner. The balloons and steamers hung up were bright and an array of many different colors. Warm succulent smells wafted through the air from the back kitchen. Though a huge cake and many other baked goods were already assorted throughout the room Pinkie Pie insisted on making more. Scootaloo plopped a soft peppermint into her mouth and looked at the clock. 11:50. _Nearly time for the party!_ She thought excitedly. It was her birthday today and at noon it was scheduled to start. All her friends were going to be there. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, Spike, Twist, Twilight, Apple jack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rumble, other fillies and colts from school that Pinkie had invited, and most importantly Rainbow Dash.

Pinky set some more delicious smelling pastries down bye Scootaloo. She zipped back into the kitchen to make more. "Uhh, Pinkie, I think theres enough food for now." Scootaloo called. The pink party pony was back in an instant.

"Theres never enough sweets at a birthday party!" she giggled.

"What ever you say. You are the expert." Scootaloo replied with a smile. Pinkie giggled and went back to work. Scootaloo jumped up as the door to Sugarcube Corner opened. "Apple Bloom!, Sweetie bell! I'm so glad you could come!" she said hugging her best friends.

"Oh darling we made sure they could make it today." Rarity smiled.

"Darn tootin!" Apple Jack agreed. Scootaloo smiled. As the other guest arrived Scootaloo began to get a little anxious.

"Where is she? She promised she'd be here." Scootaloo said, watching the door anxiously. Apple Bloom nudged her.

"Don't worry Scoots, Rainbow'll be here." She said. At that instant, before the young Pegasus filly could reply a streak of rainbow scooped her up and flew her around the room.

"Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo cheered.

"Hey squirt, sorry I'm late, had to call in a little favor." She said setting the filly down.

"Favor? For who?" Scootaloo question. Dash gave her a noogie.

"Why you of course. Had to get you the best present ever." She said. Scootaloo smiled up at her.

"Ohh you didn't have to get me anything Rainbow Dash, being here is enough." She said happily, though secretly wondering what her idol had gotten her. Dash smiled.

"That's my be so, but I wanted to. So come on. EVERY PONY OUTSIDE!" she called loudly. Every pony obeyed the cyan Pegasus, filling out in a not so orderly fashion. Oooos and ahhs erupted from the croud of ponies. Dash scooped Scootaloo up and flew her over the top of the crowd. To the orange fillies amazement, in front of her the wonder bolts. THE Wonder Bolts. At HER party. She looked up at Rainbow, her mouth gaping. "Well? What do you think?" she asked.

Scootaloo was speechless for a moment. Then, unable to contain her excitement any longer she burst out. "THIS IS TOTALLY AMAZING!" She hugged Dash. A slight blush appeared on the older mares cheek.

"OK, Ok, that's enough. I'm glad you like your gft." She said, shooving Scootaloo away gently. Spit Fire smiled and walked over to them.

"So, you're the little filly that Rainbow Dash has told me so much about." Scootaloo beamed, Rainbow Dash talked about Her to the Wonder Bolts. "Now how about we get this show on the road?" Spit Fire asked.

"Yes! Yes please!" she said happily. The Wonder bolts commander nodded, turning back to her patrol of Wonder Bolts. "Attention! Formation Alpha!" she called out. Scootaloo watched in amazement and glee as the Wonder Bolts preformed for her. After the performance it was time for cake, according to Pinkie Pie that is. After that, Pinkie declared it was Present time for the birthday filly.

"Hey squirt, theres one more part to your present that I was saving to the vary end." She said, a slight smirk on her face.

Scootaloo looked at her, puzzled for a moment. There was more? What else could make this day even better than it already was? "Really? Theres more?" she finally asked. Dash nodded.

"Yep. Now every pony come back outside." She said. Everyone followed, curious as to what the mare had planned now. Once outside Rainbow turned to Scootaloo. "Hope on." She said, lowering herself to the ground. Scootaloo climbed onto her back, confused. "You're gonna help me do a sonic Rainboom." She said. Scootaloo's eyes widened.

"M-me?" she asked.

"Yes you. Who else could it be?" With that she took to the air. Scootaloo held on as they got higher and higher and higher. Then Dash dove, hooves extended, toward the ground. Scootaloo could feel the air rushing past her. The sound of rushing wind in her ears. This was truly amazing. Then, it happened. A defining boom as Rainbow pulled up abruptly. Scootaloo looked back. Her eyes grew wider in aww. Besides the normal colors in Dash's Rainboom, bright orange and fuchsia were intoned in it.

"See, even better now." Dash said. Scootaloo smiled, this truly was the best birthday she ever had, and surely the best she ever would have.


End file.
